Alpha Creed
by Leonard Church814
Summary: Alpha is on a new adventure,he's in the 12th century.Watch as Alpha helps Altaïr-Ibn-La-Ahad redeem himself to the order,but in present time Desmond Miles Lucy Stillman & Warren Vidic are suspicious of this new assassin.Watch Alpha in his mission to destroy the Templars from AC1-to AC:R and present time of AC3.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guy's,here is Alpha Creed *play coming down five finger death punch* that's my theme song for now on so get used to this one has Desmond POV since he's the one going into the 's read oh and you can stop the music.**

* * *

**Abstergo industries,Italy,Desmond POV**

"I'm pulling him out."

What the hell?

"What the hell!?"

**Basically I'm not gonna go through the intro you should just see it yourselves so here is when thing's get fun.**

After that talk with the Doc and learning how to use this thing we opened up a memory,it was some kind of grey saddened place and I was Altair,he was running.

"What the hell, we aren't where we're supposed to be!"

"I'm trying his brainwaves are saying it's super important."

"Can someone please tell me what's wrong."

"It seems that we aren't in the correct memory we're supposed to be in."

"Then when is this?"

"Earlier then what's intended."

Then a man was standing there,and Altair bumped into him.

"Hey watch it."

Altair turned,this man was wearing similar clothes to what an average 21st centuary person would wear.

'What the hell?"

"Precise,who is that man?"

"...uuuum,that's not all the translator isn't on."

"Well what does that mean."

"This is the middle east in the 12th century and some ones speaking English so whoever this man is..well I don't know."

Altair ran to a the corner climbed the house and watched as guards started to attack.

**Alpha POV**

Dammit Harbinger!As soon as I come back home I'm gonna pulverize the mean time might as well kick the shit out of these guards,apparently they spoke middle eastern cause when they hit my ear the translator turned off and I was left with yabbering idiot's.I turned my translator back on and approached one of the guards.

"Where are we?"

"Please don't hurt me,we're in Acre...ACRE!"

He was terrified,well I pushed him o the ground as I saw the man who ran into me earlier.

"Hey bastard!"

"You have great skills."

"What?"

"Allow me to introduce myself,I'm Altair-Ibn-La-Ahad and this is Acre."

"Yeah,um why were the guards after you?"

"I'm an assassin."

"People who kill another for money?"

"No,if you come with me I'll tell you everything you need to know."

I ponder with this,I'm in another universe in what the 12th 13th century?And he's offering help.

"Alright,I'll join you."

"Meet me at the city gates,later."

**Later**

I made sure to keep invisible,to keep from the guards of course.I saw Altair walking through the gates,he saw went to a nearby hay bale and waited.I walked up to him and turned off my stared in shock.

"How were you able to do that?"

"I'm not from this time,not even this universe."

"What?"

"It's nothing,so where're we headed?"

"Masyaf,home of the Creed."

"Let's get going the"

*execute dysnchrinization*

**Abstergo Industries,Italy,Desmond POV**

As soon as that thing let me go I gasped.

"What the hell was that!?"

I looked at them,they clearly were shocked at this too.

"I don't know but we'll figure this out,now get some rest."

He pointed to the door across the room.I walked through and it locked,so I went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well guys here is AC**

* * *

**Abstergo Industries,Italy, **

"Wake up Mister Miles."I open my eyes and see the Doc in front of me.

"Creepy way to start the day,huh?"I ask.

"No matter,now shall we go on?"He gestures me towards the animus.

"Good morning Desmond."Lucy greets.

"Hey."I lie down on the animus & start it up.

* * *

Jerusalem,random cave, 1191

"_Wait_,"Malik hissed."There must be another way...this one need not die."

Altaïr pushed the priest on his knees and stabbed him with the hidden blade.

"An excellent kill,"Kadar said breathlessly."Fortune favors my blade."

That boy has been trying to catch up for a while.

"Not fortune,"boasted Altaïr, "skill. Watch awhile longer and you might learn something."

As he said it I saw Malik eyeing him.

"Calm down Altaïr,he's just a kid,he'll learn. Now come Al Mualim expects the package by the end of the week."I start my way down the tunnel. I jump across beams and wait for the others.

We walked until we had to climb a ladder,across the room was a guard..all alone.

"I got him."I said quietly.

I took a running stance,and before I knew it I stabbed the Templar in the back and brought him to the ground.

"Okay,this way."I said.

As we entered the next room it turned out to be a chamber. And the prize...The Ark of The Covenant.

"There, that must be the Ark."Malik pointed.

"The Ark of the Covenant!"Kadar gasped.

"Don't be silly,"Altaïr chided. "There's no such thing. It's just a story."

"That's what you think,Altaïr."

Suddenly I heard footsteps,and the source of the sound were 2 guards & Robert de Sable, the grand master of the middle eastern Templars.

"I want us through this gate before sun rise," he ordered.

"The sooner we possess it, the sooner we can turn our attention to those jackals at Masyaf."1 word:bastard.

"Robert de Sable,his life is mine."Altaïr said.

"_No_. We were asked to retrieve the treasure & deal with Robert _only _if necessary."Malik warned angrily.

"He stands between us & it,"Altaïr hissed. "I say it's necessary."

"Altaïr,let's not do this."I pleaded.

"Do you want to return to Al Mualim without the treasure?"He asked.

"No but-"

"Nothing."He jumped down,and we followed.

As we got near they heard us,hands on the hilt of their swords.

"Hold Templars."Altaïr called. "You are not the only ones with business here."

"And what is it that you want?"Robert asked.

"Blood."And with that he ran to Robert.

"Altaïr!"I tried to catch him but he was too quick.

As Altaïr was about to strike Robert caught him. The guards around him came in front of us and we took out our swords. Suddenly Altaïr was thrown out the chamber and the three of us were surrounded.

"MEN! TO ARMS! KILL THE ASSASSINS!"He yelled.

I took out my sword and charged Robert as Kadar & Malik stood against the guards. Our swords met,both of us struggling to beat the other.

"Give up,you can't defeat me I have more skills then you."He snickered.

"In sword combat maybe,but hand to hand is my domain."I kicked him away. I punched him in the face and did a backflip kick. I then ran to the Ark.

"Okay Delta,how do I open it?"I ask.

"Merely lift the lid."He replied.

"Really,cause for a great artifact like this you'd think it would be more then that. Well here we go."I lifted the lid and in the center was some sort of sphere.

"Got it!"I yelled. I jumped off and noticed Kadar in the hands of Robert.

"Hand over the artifact assassin."Robert asked.

"You can forget it."I replied.

"Fine,then you all will go to hell. Templars!"He yelled as dozens more came. I looked at Malik his arm had a deep gash.

"Malik..RUN!"I took his good arm and ran as Templars shot arrows at us. Kadar was the only one who wouldn't see his beloved ones again.

* * *

**Sorry for it being short,here are my reasons.**

**1)I'm still typing on my IPhone**

**2)I'm getting this off the book. Yes assassins creed 1-Revelations had a book made. And I intend to put the extra part where Altaïr & Maria actually get to know each other. And pobably if you'd like I will put the extra memories of Altaïr (Keyes of Masyaf). See ya guys later,bye.**


End file.
